Ryomura Village
"A quiet farming village near the coast." Ryomura Village is the first safe location that Sinjid arrives to. It is in this farming village that Captain Masaru and the imperial guards take cover while plotting against the Shogun. Characters Note : There are two unused characters named Kaede and Ichii the Rock 'Outside' Imperial Guard x3 There are three Imperial Guards in Ryomura Village that have taken cover here under the leadership of Captain Masaru. The first one of them, at the far left side of the village waits for Sinjid to arrive to Ryomura for the first time. When Sinjid arrives, the Imperial Guard directs him towards Captain Masaru. He also talks about how he misses the mainland. The second Imperial Guard can be found in the camp, to the left of Captain Masaru. He informs Sinjid that hitting an enemy from behind hurts them more, but tells him that it's a dirty tactic. The last of the three Imperial Guards can be found in the camp, to the right of Captain Masaru. He gives Sinjid tactical advice about how to block attacks. All three of them disappear after Sinjid returns from the Burial Grounds, almost certainly kidnapped along with Captain Masaru and Kasumi. Sutaku the Grey Sutaku the Grey is a character located to the left of the inn. Upon talking to him for the first time, he asks Sinjid if he is interested in making some money. After Sinjid shows interest, he says that he is looking for a certain scroll that lists the family lines of all the lords on the island and says that he will reward Sinjid for finding it. If Sinjid manages to find the Lineage Scroll for Sutaku, he will reward him with: Ice Sutaku knew about the scroll's existence and seemed to be confident that the scroll was somewhere on the island, but he didn't seem comfortable sharing his intentions about the scroll with Sinjid. After Sinjid gave it to him, he read some information off it and was disappointed by the results, possibly because it didn't turn out to be what he was expecting. Aoi the Gourmet Aoi the Gourmet is a character located between the inn and the weapon and armor shop. When Sinjid meets her for the first time, she asks him if he has heard about the Ghost Mushroom that grows in the Burial Grounds. After explaining herself, she requests Sinjid to bring it to her if he finds one, and says that she will make it worth his time. If Sinjid manages to find a Ghost Mushroom for Aoi, she will reward him with: Grips of Lightning According to Aoi, the Ghost Mushroom is pale blue in colour and is rare. She believes that it contains the soul of another person and also believes that it is delicious, but since she never had one, she keeps wondering as to what it will actually taste like. This caused her to be naturally excited when Sinjid finally brought one to her. She ignored all warnings from Sinjid about how it smelt stale by saying that all high class food smells that way, but ended up feeling bizzare after having it. Eiji the Alchemist Eiji the Alchemist is a character located at the far right side of the village. Upon talking to him for the first time, he asks Sinjid if he likes water and explains that since all life is made of water, his theory is that drinking better water will make them better people. He also theorizes that the water in the White Forest must be special, since plants grow in such a cold place, and requests Sinjid to bring a sample if he passes by. After Sinjid agrees to it, Eiji thanks him and provides him with: Empty Bottle This is to help with the sidequest, which can be completed for an unlimited number of times. If Sinjid brings him Bottled Izumi Water using this or any other Empty Bottle, Eiji will tell him to come back later, after which he changes it into: Enhanced Water Captain Masaru Captain Masaru, the leader of the Imperial Guards is the person in Ryomura Village who provides Sinjid with his primary quests up to a certain time. He can be found in the camp, situated in an area left of the weapon and armor shop. After Sinjid returns from the Burial Grounds, he finds that the Shogun had Captain Masaru kidnapped by some group of people. It is at this point that Masaru disappears from the village. Kasumi Kasumi can be found in the camp, to the right of Captain Masaru, which is where Sinjid first gets to know her. She is quick to warn Sinjid about the fact that she is the deadliest Shinobi of the Empire and that she'll be there to hunt him down if he decides to run. At other times, she comments on the current state of Masaru's plan from time to time if Sinjid talks to her. Kidnapped along with the Imperial Guards, Kasumi disappears from Ryomura Village after Sinjid returns from the Burial Grounds. Scout Eri Eri is a scout of the empire who gives insight on an area or group of enemies to Sinjid before he goes to face them off. She appears in many places for the nature of her work, but she is seen only briefly in Ryomura Village. She can be found in the camp after Sinjid returns from the Burial Grounds, after which she travels with Sinjid to the Emerald Temple lead by Midori. Midori Midori appears briefly in the camp in Ryomura Village after the Burial Grounds are completed. She appears in front of Sinjid and Eri to tell them how she saw what happened. After explaining the situation, she tells Sinjid and Eri to follow her to the Emerald Temple to which Eri shows doubt at first, but agrees to go along with Sinjid after he convinces her that Midori can be trusted. 'Inn' Setsuko the Cook Setsuko is a cook found inside the inn on the left side. On first being talked to, Setsuko exclaims that Sinjid looks hungry and so she gives him this gift: Rice Ball After receiving the free rice ball, Sinjid exclaims that it is the nicest thing that anyone has done for him all day. Setsuko says that he'll have to pay if he wants more though, since business is business. She then offers a shop, where the following items can be purchased: Rice Ball (金3) Spring Water (金2) Grilled Fish (金2) Sake (金3) Wild Mushroom (金2) Packed Bento (金3) Tea (金2) Empty Bottle (金2) Baru the Drunk Baru the Drunk is a character found inside the inn on the right side. He tells Sinjid that he is tired of Sake. Sinjid asks him why he drinks it then, to which he says that he does so because he has nothing else to drink. Baru then continues to say that he has heard of something red from Europe called wine that tastes sweet, but expresses annoyance over the fact that he can't find any around there and figuratively hints that he would give anything for it. If Sinjid manages to bring him European Wine, Baru will reward him with: Lucky Cat Amulet 'Weapon and Armor Shop' Jin the Blade Jin the Blade is the weapon vendor of Ryomura and shares his shop with Xin the Shield. When Sinjid enters the weapon and armor shop for the first time, he and Xin have a sort of disagreement, where the both of try to attract Sinjid to what each of them are selling. Jin tells Sinjid not to listen to Xin and spend his hard-earned gold on Jin's weapons instead, as he believes that offense is the best defense. Afterwards, he offers a shop, where the following weapons can be purchased: Ryomura Katana (金87) Agile Blade (金44) Ryomura Sai (金44) Ryomura Staff (金87) Jin's Knife (金44) Iron Bo (金87) Steel Katana (金122) Steel Knife (金61) Steel Deflector (金61) Ryomura Kunai (金61) Bo of Insight (金122) Rough Blade (金61) Xin the Shield Xin the Shield is the armor vendor of Ryomura and shares his shop with Jin the Blade. When Sinjid enters the weapon and armor shop for the first time, he and Jin have a sort of disagreement, where the both of try to attract Sinjid to what each of them are selling. Xin is the first one to talk to Sinjid and notices how he is new there. He says that he thinks Sinjid could use some new and improved armor, and that he'll sort him out as long as Sinjid pays with gold. Afterwards, he offers a shop, where the following pieces of armor can be purchased: Dark Mask (金56) Leather Crest (金50) Muted Leggings (金50) Ryomura Mitt (金30) Studded Shako (金56) Ryomura Armor (金50) Tough Leggings (金50) Heavy Gloves (金30) Silent Steps (金30) Dark Sabatons (金30) Map Click on the image for the full resolution version. Category:Sinjid Areas